1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a disc of the type adapted for manual toss and glide.
2. Prior Art
Manual toss and glide devices are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 assigned to the Wham-O Manufacturing Company.
In one such manual toss and glide device of the type comprised of a central circular disc having a depending peripheral side wall, an elongate cone-shaped member extends downwardly from the disc well below the side wall. However, this member, which serves as a handle for catching the device, adversely affects its aerodynamics.